Appreciation
by M-MorgAnna
Summary: O primeiro happy hour em paz após tantas batalhas. Há mesmo coisas que precisam ser ditas.


Riza Hawkeye, como era de conhecimento geral, era uma pessoa muito exigente consigo mesma. Dona de uma aparência invejável, os famosos olhos mais precisos do exercito de Amestris e a, mais famosa ainda, disciplina, a Primeiro Tenente orgulhava-se de ser respeitada e temida. Orgulhava-se também, de sua imagem de mulher bem-resolvida. Mas mesmo sendo muito exigente, mesmo sendo tão disciplinada, havia um assunto pendente em sua vida, o qual ela não conseguia resolver. Ela simplesmente tentava, com todas as suas forças não pensar nisso, por puro medo ou, talvez, falta de talento para lidar com a situação. Tal assunto tinha, como era de se esperar, nome e sobrenome, além por volta de um metro e oitenta centímetros de altura.

Apesar do que se possa pensar, Riza Hawkeye estava muito bem assim. Quer dizer, era do que ela tentava se convencer.

O relógio anunciou que o expediente estava quase terminando e seus companheiros começavam a bocejar e demonstrar sinais de cansaço e por mais que a loira mantivesse sua postura, para ela também havia sido um dia bem cansativo. Não via a hora de sair daquele quartel.

Foi quando um assunto surgiu entre eles. O local do Happy Hour. A tenente não lembrava de que aquele seria o primeiro Happy Hour que passariam juntos depois de terem voltado a formar o _Mustang Team_. E na Cidade do Leste, onde tudo havia começado. Sendo assim, mesmo que estivesse cansada, ela teria de ir. Ficou decidido que iriam para um bar.

Algum tempo depois, Riza andava apressada pela rua, em direção ao local. Estava atrasada, pois insistira que precisava tomar um banho antes de ir.

Quando chegou à porta, precisou de alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego. Arrumou o cabelo e a gola de sua camisa, certificando-se de que sua nuca estaria coberta quando tirasse o casaco e empurrou a porta.

O ambiente era meio mal iluminado, com jazz tocando, pessoas conversando e fumaça de cigarro. Sentados em frente ao balcão estavam os militares conhecidos, conversando casualmente, bebendo, tudo como de costume. Eles se viraram, acenaram para Riza, quando ela se aproximou, alguns alegremente, talvez já um pouco afetados pelo efeito da bebida e abriram espaço para que ela se sentasse entre Roy e Breda. Assim que o fez, pousou seu casaco sobre balcão e pedindo uma taça de vinho tinto, passou a se sentir um pouco mais a vontade.

Apesar de terem-na interado na conversa e falassem animados, a tenente estava um pouco incomodada com algo: Roy agia de forma estranha. Normalmente ele estaria bebendo menos e conversando mais, mas no momento o coronel se encontrava com o rosto apoiado na mão, os olhos perdidos, uma expressão séria e interagindo pouco. Ele nem tomara conhecimento das mulheres que tentavam chamar sua atenção a qualquer custo, a sua volta. Não que ele normalmente se importasse, mas como pensava Riza no momento quase ironicamente, havia uma que estava prestes a se despir.

O tenente Havoc notou que olhava a cena um pouco intrigada e lhe falou de forma que Mustang não pudesse ouvir:

-Está assim desde que chegou. Também acho que bebeu um pouco além da conta, se é que me entende.

A loira não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

Bebida, tempo passando, risadas, vozes embargadas, jazz. A noite corria rápida e nada mudava apenas o fato de que Riza se sentia cada vez mais cansada. Todos já haviam dado risadas das tentativas de um Havoc, bêbado, levar uma mulher para a pista de dança e quando ele enfim conseguiu, instalou-se um silêncio entre o grupo. Não era um silêncio incômodo, era um silêncio bom, um silêncio entre pessoas que eram capazes de se divertir depois de tudo o que haviam passado, de tudo o que haviam visto. Um silêncio que representava uma compreensão e uma paz que não precisavam de palavras.

Ainda sorrindo, eles se encararam, um por um e Riza pôde sentir aquilo, aquela confiança, porém quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Roy o seu esboço de sorriso se esvaiu quase imediatamente. Ele não a olhava da maneira que ela esperava, da maneira de sempre. Aqueles olhos negros tinham um brilho diferente do que ela estava acostumada. Talvez fosse a bebida, ela não sabia, mas a tenente ficou sem fôlego. O que ela sabia era que ele queria lhe dizer algo que pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, não conseguia decifrar.

Roy pousou o copo de líquido transparente em cima do balcão e passou os dedos entre os cabelos, bagunçando-os. Em seguida, aproximou-se dela e falou perto de seu ouvido, de forma que ela pudesse ouvir bem.

-Vamos dançar, tenente.

Apenas isso. E com aquela voz rouca que ela não conseguiria resistir.

-Tem certeza de que consegue, coronel

A resposta foi apenas um sorriso enigmático e uma postura sóbria enquanto lhe estendia a mão. Mão aquela que ela tomou ainda desconfiada e com o coração aos pulos, afinal, estar próxima a ele em uma dança e ter de lidar com a atitude estranha de Roy não estava parecendo ser uma tarefa fácil. Ainda que temesse e pensasse em recusar, quando se deu conta já estava no meio do salão com um homem de passos até firmes demais ao seu lado.

Ele parou, sério, olhando-a, fazendo-a virar para si... o que a tenente fez lentamente, ainda tentando planejar uma rota de fuga. Enquanto virava-se notou que os outros oficiais observavam a cena extremamente ansiosos, surpresos, mas aquilo não a afetou tanto. E foi quando sentiu a mão quente dele tocar sua cintura e o arrepio percorrer seu corpo que teve a certeza de que não conseguiria fugir.

-É apenas uma dança, não precisa me olhar com esses olhos de desespero.

A frase fez Riza apoiar a mão no ombro dele e de alguma forma aquele simples gesto a fez desejar chegar mais perto, então sem pensar muito, deu um passo em sua direção, ficando a poucos centímetros de distancia do coronel.

Os olhos negros por um instante demonstraram um misto delicioso de surpresa e satisfação.

A loira não costumava ser uma pessoa ansiosa ou até mesmo curiosa, mas a música estava lhe parecendo longa demais e o silêncio dele era esmagador. O fato de não conseguir encará-lo também a incomodava um pouco no momento, então respirou fundo e livrou sua mente de qualquer pensamento fora do comum até que, enfim, conseguiu agir normalmente.

-Então, senhor... O que quer me dizer

-Você realmente me conhece bem, não é

-São quatorze anos, coronel.

A menção daquele número o fez ficar bastante incomodado, aquilo era visível.

-Quatorze anos... – Repetiu com um ar quase que desapontado.

-Sim, se não me falha a memória...

-Como pude levar tanto tempo para te agradecer !

Riza não sabia ao certo do que se tratava, mas notou que era sério... notou também que ele não parecia bêbado.

-Coronel, o senhor está sóbrio

-É claro, como poderia me embriagar com copos e mais copos de água - Roy falou com seu costumeiro tom divertido dessa vez. – Queria estar são para conversar com você.

-Estou ouvindo, então.- Foi sua resposta firme.

Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

-Obrigado por dedicar a sua vida ao meu objetivo, aos meus sonhos e a um futuro incerto e perigoso. Por me apoiar, aceitar passar por situações absurdas e ainda ter que me levantar quando perco as forças.

Aquilo tudo, tão repentino, bateu como uma onda que a fez perder o equilíbrio e segurar-se com firmeza ao ombro de Roy.

-Não precisava dizer nada, coronel.

-Está errada, tenente. Sim, eu precisava muito disso. Sei que você entende, mas há coisas que precisam ser ditas, não é

Ela sorriu, docemente, concordando.

-Então também precisa ouvir que foram exatamente essas coisas que me salvaram. Eu não tinha mais o que fazer com a minha vida, senhor. Não tinha esperanças ou em quem confiar...Eu nem achei que ainda houvesse humanidade dentro de mim durante aquela guerra. -O peso das lembranças agora caia sobre seus ombros. O nó em sua garganta apertou e ela resolveu se calar antes que a voz saísse embargada. Ainda que estivesse frágil, sua postura era quase impecável.

-Tem razão. É bom saber que pude ser útil para alguém. Obrigado por dizer.

-Era esse o motivo de estar tão enigmático esta noite

Roy jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, de um jeito que fazia qualquer mulher cair aos seus pés e fazia Riza sorrir.

-Também.

Dito isso, o coronel a puxou para um abraço que nunca haviam dado, apoiando a cabeça dela em seu ombro e envolvendo-a com seus braços. Aquele abraço, além de deixá-la surpresa, veio com um misto de sentimentos, que era impossível descrever. E o que era mais novo e forte, se sentia protegida.

Enquanto acariciava a nuca dele com seus dedos, Roy apertou-a contra si, como se esperasse por isso há muito tempo e ela sentiu que seus olhos molhavam a camisa dele.

-Não chore. Está tudo bem agora, Riza.

Riza... a menção de seu nome também era algo que ela não esperava.

-Eu sei. Fico tão aliviada, coronel.

-Eu também. Olhe para mim.

Ela o fez... E não havia nenhum sinal de choro em seu rosto. Roy sorriu, satisfeito.

-Vamos voltar? Temos um grupo de curiosos nos esperando. –Riza disse, lembrando-se dos companheiros pela primeira vez desde que começara a dançar com o seu superior.

-Tem razão. Também está ficando tarde. Está cansada?

-Sim. -Confessou hesitante.

-Eu Também.

Mesmo que tudo parecesse tão diferente para os outros quatro homens presentes, a discrição e compreensão era algo que tinham em comum. Mesmo que quando os dois saíssem do recinto começassem as apostas, não havia com o que se incomodar.

Despediram-se naturalmente e rumaram para casa. Naquela noite o coronel dirigia.

A tenente observou-o ao volante e notou o quanto era charmoso o seu porte e o jeito como olhava no retrovisor, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando alguma luz forte atingia os seus olhos. Ela lembrou-se de que já tinha constatado que ele era charmoso em tudo o que fazia e se permitiu pensar um pouco sobre isso durante o curto caminho.

-Então até amanhã. Descanse bem, Riza.

Ouvir seu nome sair dos lábios daquele homem talvez nunca fosse algo com o que ela se acostumasse. Teria sempre aquele sabor doce e as borboletas no estômago.

Ela se perguntava como ele se sentiria se fizesse o mesmo ao menos por uma vez.

-Boa noite.

-Ah...Obrigado por me ouvir. Nem tenho como retribuir.

E novamente agradecimentos, mas ele parecia mesmo não querer deixá-la ir. No fundo, ela também não queria ficar sem sua presença no momento.

- Há algo que pode fazer para retribuir. - O que estava dizendo? Quando planejara aquilo? Sua mente estava em branco, sua razão não funcionava. Ela realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo.

-O que? – O coronel estava surpreso de que a conversa continuasse.

Então, sem aviso para nenhum dos dois, Riza enroscou-se em seu pescoço e encostou os lábios nos seus. Sutil como costumava ser, amável como gostaria de ser.

E finalmente, próximos como desejavam há muitos anos, beijaram-se num misto de emoções e sensações incrivelmente fortes. Desesperadamente e carinhosamente conduziram seus sentimentos um ao outro e quando, enfim, lhes faltou ar, Roy encostou sua testa na dela. De olhos fechados, acariciou seus cabelos, desejando que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

-Obrigada, Roy. Até amanhã.

Ele tentou processar tudo aquilo com o seu nome naquela voz doce ecoando em sua mente. Realmente não havia bebido? Não estaria sonhando?

- Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Sorriram e então se separaram, mas seus corações finalmente não se sentiam solitários.


End file.
